Kiss Me Deadly
by El Takeshiro
Summary: One hundred and one kisses for Riku and Sora. Most in ficlet form. [RS ShounenAi, Slash, whatevah you want to call it.]
1. Photograph

Title: Kiss Me Deadly

Author: Take, yo. Or me. Whatev'!

Pairing: Bah. Riku/Sora. What else do I write?

Rating: PG?

Theme: 15. Photograph

Disclaimer: If only Take owned it. If only. She would have made so many changes...

Author's Notes: So yes. I say that a lot. Anyway, I stole all the little theme-y things from a LJ community. Someone already had the Riku/Sora pairing, so I was like, eh. And I stole it.

15. Photograph

It was musty in the old attic. The smell of old books and moth balls was prominent. But Sora had endured worse. And he was on a mission. Not to so save the world. No. He was just looking for old stuff that his parents never used anymore for Selphie to sell at her yard sale. The poor girl was being forced to earn her portion money for their trip to Japan. Sora felt for her. His parents were just handing him the money as a graduation present.

The boy moved a big cardboard box labeled 'Purified Air'. His mother had a running streak of trying too hard to be funny. Sora pushed another box to the side and saw a smaller wooden trunk with orchids carved into the oak wood. The brass hinges were tarnished as was the latch in the front.

Needless to say, Sora was intrigued. He couldn't recall seeing the box before. Or remember his parents ever mentioning it. So, being true to his curious nature, he meandered over to the box and casually flipped it open. He was surprised to see what it was.

Pictures. Hundreds of them. And from the looks at it, the top ones weren't that old. Some were printed off the computer and others were just regular prints from the photo place. With his deductive reasoning, Sora guessed the ones at the bottom were older. He fell to his knees began to sift.

He found all kinds of pictures. Embarrassing ones of him as a baby, sweet ones of his parents from when they were young and ones of his family on outings. There was even one of his mother as a little girl with pigtails and a sun dress. But he stopped as soon as he saw a particular one.

It was a few years old, slightly curled around the edges. It was from his freshman year. The brunet hadn't seen this picture in years. It was of him and Riku sitting on the steps of Destiny High, surrounded by friends. Everyone was ecstatic with wide beaming smiles across their faces. Everyone but Riku.

The silver haired boy was smiling a coy smile, but not at the camera. He was smiling at Sora himself.

Sora had to think back. What happened after that? What evil plot had Riku unleashed upon them, being a sophomore and all. He couldn't remember. Freshman year was so long ago. He'd just have to go ask Riku. He had a memory like...A thing that had a good memory.

The brunet got up, almost tripping from the lack of blood in his calves. He rushed down the stairs to the attic leaving a few photos scattered on the dusty wooden floor. He found Riku loitering in his kitchen, a cup of iced tea in his hand. There was a piece of Paopu in the form of a star on the edge of the glass true to island fashion.

"Riku! Do you remember this picture?"

The old boy crossed his arms over his chest, never letting his glass go. "Which picture?" Sora held out the picture. "Oh yeah. That was you guys first day at DH, right?"

The brunet nodded, bringing the picture back and looking at it again. "What were you smiling at again?"

"You", he replied easily.

Sora laughed as he blushed. "Why?"

"Because you were so cute."

Sora blushed a brighter shade of red. "What did we do after this picture? I can't remember back that far."

"That far? It was three years ago."

"Four", Sora corrected, still staring at the picture.

"More like three and a half", he snorted, putting his glass on the tiled counter. He crossed the few feet that separated him from the brunet. "I'm a touch hurt Sora. That's the first time I did this." Riku leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

Sora smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes. Oh yeah. Now he remembered. He was late to his first day of high school. All because of Riku.

Don't patronize me! Haha. Read and review if you so desire. I'm trying to do 101...So yeah. I'll work on them slowly but surely.


	2. I'll Give You A Hint

Title: Kiss Me Deadly

Author: Me!

Pairing: Riku/Sora. What else do I write?

Rating: PG

Theme: 42. Riddle

Disclaimer: Meh. Not yet. Haven't been to college.

Author's Notes: Haha. Kinda based on real life.

42. Riddle

Sora was never the brightest crayon in the box. Nor was he the dullest. He was in the middle with the reds and oranges. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure at this riddle.

"Come on Sora. If you get this, I'll give you a kiss." Riku smiled at him, head resting on his fisted hand.

"Uhm. Could you repeat it again, please?"

The silver haired boy sighed. "What eight letter word has only one letter?"

Sora pouted again. He really had no idea. Riku had already said it wasn't an onomatopoeia. So what the hell could it be? Damn his mother for letting the TV be his teacher. His frown deepened even further. "I give up."

"Aww. You do?" Riku was smiling. Stupid smug pretty bastard.

The brunet sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes."

He heard Riku get up out of his chair across the table and come to stand near him. He peeked out of one eye and saw his boyfriend lean down. Sora received a kiss on the cheek. The silver haired put his hand sin his pockets and then began walking out of the kitchen.

The keyblade master smiled. "Was that a pity kiss?"

He didn't turn around, but Sora could hear the smile in his voice. "You bet."

"So what's the answer", he shouted after him.

Riku shrugged. "Selphie asked me. I don't know."

He gaped at him in shock and Riku continued to walk.


	3. Seperated

Title: Kiss Me Deadly

Author: Hoho. Me.

Pairing: Riku/ Sora

Rating: PG

Theme: 84. Seventy Two Hours

Disclaimer: Eh. No own...So LAZY!

Author's Notes: So, yes. Another one. I must thank all the the reviewers that I've gotten. XD All five of you totally rock. I swear these will get better over time. I'm just feeling particularly lazy as of now. But am also panged with the need to write. Haha. Yes.

84. Seventy two hours.

It had been seventy two hours. How had he survived this long? What had driven them to take that stupid bet anyway?

"Are you going to give in yet, Sora?"

Pfft. Of course not. He was stronger than this. He defeated Ansem...Or Xehanort...Whatever. Twice! The brunet boy looked over at the blond, eyes narrowed. "No. I will beat you."

Tidus smirked at the turmoiled boy who was currently lounging about on the sofa. Sora had established residence there about four hours ago and had not moved. Moping indeed. He was currently draping his legs over the back of the couch, bare feet swinging fretfully in the air with his head nearly grazing the floor. The blond wondered if Riku was in the same predicament with Wakka.

"You're free to give in anytime."

"Screw you Tidus. I'm going to win this freakin' bet."

Tidus laughed. "Why are you so determined to win?" He took a seat on the floor resting his cheek on his hand, glanced at Sora, then turned his attention back to the television. Tidus wasn't sure why Sora had taken it anyway. It was stupid. If the two could last an entire week without seeing each other.

The brunet sighed and righted himself on the couch. "Because. I want to prove to you guys that I'm not completely dependent on Riku. All you guys do is make fun me."

The younger boy frowned. Well, of course they always made fun of them. What else could they do? Riku and Sora were so perfect for each other that it was hard to nitpick on anything else. But Tidus had never realized that it hurt him. And because of them, Sora had gone three days without seeing Riku. Longer than he had since the two had gotten together nine months ago.

"Sora..."

"No. It's annoying. Just because I love him a lot you make fun of me."

"Sora. I'm sorry. Really. I never realized."

"Yeah. Well, it's not like you care anyway." He snorted and turned to look out the window.

Tidus's fingers took to drumming on the table as he absently stared out the same window. The sun had begun to set casting a warm orange glow over the island. It was rather pretty. "Bet's off."

Sora was torn from his thoughts as the blond spoke. "What?"

Tidus made an over-exaggerated sigh. "Do you have to make me say it again?" The brunet nodded. "I said! The bet's off."

Glee was nothing compared to the emotion in Sora's face. He hopped off the couch and went to hug the younger teen. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Okay! Let go! Go find your man." Tidus smiled as the brunet quickly ran to the foyer and slipped on his shoes. In ten seconds flat, he was out the front door.

And who just happened to come running up the walkway but the very person he was seeking. Sora almost flew from the front steps into Riku's arms. The silver haired bishounen hugged Sora close.

"Fuck the bet. I'm tired of not seeing you."

"Tidus said the bet was off. So technically, we won." Sora smiled as he cuddled close into Riku's chest, a content smile on his face.

"Haha. Really?"

"Mm. Yeah."

From the front door, Tidus nearly screamed. "Are you kidding me! Five seconds...If I had waited five seconds! Get off my property! I don't want to see you right now!"

The duo laughed and then Sora turned back to Riku. " I missed you."

"I missed you too."

The brunet smiled and stood on his the tips of his toes to kiss him. The kiss was lingering and sweet. As they broke away, Sora smiled one his toothy smiles. Riku smiled back.

"I said get off my lawn!"

The couple laughed themselves silly as they headed back home.


	4. Night Will Never Stay

Title: Night

Pairing: Riku/ Sora

Rating: PG

Theme: 67. Night will never stay

Disclaimer: I don't own. D: Which is sad, but I suppose I will live.

Author's Notes: Uh. Well, you see, what with the Calculus and the Physics and well...School in general I totally forgot about this story, but I've had like ten of them done. XD So, yeah. Thanks to Kiba's mewse for reminding me with the review. Haha.

* * *

"We can't keep doing this."

"I know."

"You have to tell her."

"I know."

"No. Not I know." He pushed back against his attacker. "I want-"

He was silenced as a kiss was placed on his lips. And another and another. Sora sighed once again, his arms wrapping themselves around the other's neck. The brunet was just about to give in when an image of a sobbing Kairi shot across his mind. He released Riku and looked into his eyes. He pushed the other off his chest onto the sand.

"No Riku. Stop. You have to tell her. We can't keep doing this to her. It feels...Wrong."

The silver haired man looked away towards the ocean. He almost wished that he hadn't won that paopu bet with Sora all those years ago. He pulled himself up out of the grainy, itchy sand and sat with his legs crossed uncomfortably. Riku looked out toward the ocean as if searching for the words in the endless expanse of water.

"It's hard", he started. "All these years, I've been with her. And it's almost like I can't leave her because she's so dependent on me. If I left her now...I don't know what she would do."

Sora looked at the same ocean and watched as the waves continued to spill on the shore. It sounded like Riku wasn't afraid of Kairi being alone. "Riku. If you don't want to be with me...I'll understand."

"Sora, that's not it at all...It's just..." The words died on Riku's lips.

Sora smiled though it pained him to do so. He stood up, still staring out at the ocean. The sun would be rising in a few hours and then Riku would go back to Kairi and Sora would be left like a shameful little secret. The brunet leaned down and kissed the silver headed man on the lips. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he pulled away. Whether it was his own or Riku's he wasn't quite sure.

"Call me when you're ready, alright?"

"But, Sora, I-"

"No, Riku. Just call me."

He turned around and began walking off down the sandy beaches of the island paradise. He swore he heard the the other whisper 'I love you', but it could've been in his imagination or wishful thinking. Those first few steps were the hardest he'd ever taken in his life.

* * *

Eheh? I've been writing every once in a while. But not that often, so hopefully, I haven't lost my touch. 


	5. Artificially Flavoured

Title: Cherry

Pairing: Riku/ Sora

Rating: PG

Theme: 29. Secret Joy

Disclaimer: Still have yet to steal the copyright. One day!

Author's Notes: I did this on the request of one of my friends. Haha. This is really short though.

No one knew it, but Sora loved cherry flavored anything. He kept his secret hidden because if Kairi found out, the first thing she would do was go out and boy cherry flavored lip gloss and kiss him. He wouldn't be able to resist her. Even though he found her appalling in any sort of romantic light. Cherries were just so delicious. (Even manufactured waxy flavours.)

So he couldn't help it when Riku walked into his house with a cherry Blow Pop dangling from his lips. He pounced. It just seemed so appetizing and he'd been so deprived since his mom cut off his allowance and Riku _was_ his best friend, so he wouldn't mind. However, he missed his target and hit something else.

In the aftermath, a table and a lamp were broken. And the poor cherry lollipop that had started it all lay shattered to pieces on Sora's white tiled floor. But, Sora didn't mourn it like he normally would. He had a new favourite flavour.

Totally been done before, but whatev'!


	6. Barker Needs A Girlfriend

Title: Barker Needs a Girlfriend

Author: Meeeeee!

Pairing: Duh. Riku/Sora

Fandom: King-DUMB Hearts. :D I kid. Kingdom Hearts.

Theme: 85. Teaching

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own. D: Le sad.

Author's Notes: Hahahaha. The title is a reference to my REALLY hot Calculus teacher. He always told us he needed a girlfriend so we would stop telling him he was gay. This is dedicated to him, wherever he is. I loves him so.

"This is so boring! Why did I even bother with this class?"

"Cause I'm in it. Now hush! And do that problem again."

"But Sora", Riku groaned turning to face him on the couch. "It's HENIOUSLY boring", he whined.

"Yeah, well. It's too late to transfer out. And you're not making it any easier on yourself."

Sora was getting that urge to throw something heavy at Riku. He was being snotty. If he didn't want to bother with learning, why had he bothered Sora on the weekend with this stupid stuff?

Riku crossed his arms over his chest. "How?"

Sora snorted, flipping a few pages in the Calculus book. "You're always second guessing yourself. Coupled with the fact that teaching the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus isn't exactly a walk in the park. Especially to you", Sora finished emphasizing 'you'.

Riku thought for a second. "Okay, I have an idea."

Sora looked up at him from his spot on the floor. "What?"

"For every problem I get right, you have to give me a kiss."

The brunet bit his lip, weighing the options in his head. Riku seemed thoroughly fucked when it came to this class. Sora could play into this, get a kiss and get the added bonus of succeeding where the mighty Riku couldn't. Or, he could not kiss his best friend, whom he'd loved ever since he could remember, make Riku study for five hours every night, and be terribly alone for the rest of his life as Riku went off to become a major business man. By comparison, the first one seemed a lot better. He looked up. "Fine."

Riku smiled happily. "Woo!"

Sora in turn, smiled evilly. "Do this problem." His finger was on a Quotient Rule problem.

Riku cursed in his head. This whole plan might backfire, but then he grew a determined look on his face. "Alright."

Sora watched him while he worked. His hair fell over his eyes and he bit his bottom lip in concentration. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued to write at a rapid pace. Sora blanked out for a few seconds, just staring at Riku as he worked. But his mind was in Traverse Town somewhere.

"Sora! Damn! Pay attention to me!"

The keyblade master turned to look at him, a quizzical expression on his face. "What?"

"I'm done. Check it!" A smirk danced across his face as he held out the paper.

Sora's eyes scanned the page. All the negatives were in the right place. He'd even cleverly turned it into a Product Rule problem rather than dealing with the whole Quotient Rule process. And lo and behold, he had arrived at the last answer. Sora flipped to the answers in the back of the book, and double checked to see if his friend had, in a fit of genius, gotten the right answer.

"Riku, did you copy this from somewhere?"

The silver headed boy smirked. "Just because I look like I'm not paying attention and then whine about it, doesn't mean I don't understand."

Sora gaped at him. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Who do you think's third in the class, freak? You're second and Brandi's first."

"Damn y-"

His sentence was cut short as Riku's chapped lips crashed down into his own and the silver haired boy's quick tongue delved into his mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. He was definitely going to get revenge on him for this. As Riku pulled away, the brunet laughed evilly.

"You call that I kiss? I have so much to teach you."

Riku looked appalled.


	7. Somersault

Title: Somersault

Author: Meh.

Pairing: Riku/ Sora Friendship, this time.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Theme: 18. Walking On Air 101 Kisses

Rating: G. FEAR THE CAVITIES.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author's Notes: Ahhh...I think this was far too sweet.

"Don't you love it here, Riku? It's amazing", Sora cried as he zipped between on end of the room and the other.

Peter Pan somersaulted in the air letting his out his familiar whoop. "Sora's a natural at this."

Riku looked at the two as they floated in the air, laughing and lounging. The boy who refused to grow up was dancing happily around Sora, who was laughing insanely. Riku felt less than happy. Last time he was here, he wasn't such a good guest. And he hadn't felt as if he had been forgiven yet. So, he was content to sit on the side and watch as Sora played around and had fun.

"Aren't you even going to try at all Riku? I thought you would think it was cool."

The silver haired boy looked at the boy who was floating straight in front of him. "It is cool."

Sora tapped his finger to his chin and then smiled triumphantly. "I know what you need!"

The dark keyblader was about to ask, but he was freaked out that Sora's face had gotten close so fast. In two seconds, Sora had pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"A good luck kiss!" And the other teen was off again, laughing and dancing about with Peter Pan and his lost boys.

Riku opened his mouth, but then closed it again. And then he chuckled as the cliched thought passed through his head. He didn't need magic to walk on air. He just needed Sora.


	8. Green Finch, Linnet Bird, Nightingale

Title: "Green Finch, Linnet Bird, Nightingale, Blackbird"

Author: Hurrah, it's me.

Pairing: Riku/Sora, of course. Sorta Sora/Kairi. And implied Roxas/Axel.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Theme: 22. Nightingale

Genre: Fairy Tale/General

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot! Isn't that sad?

Author's Notes: This is loosely based, well, mostly based on the Hans Christian Anderson tale "The Nightingale". So, really, to understand this, you have to read his. He's a better story teller than I am. Look it up on Wikipedia, and it should have a link at the bottom of the page. Haha. Yeah, it's awkwardly written. Half fairy tale-half story. Oh knows!The title comes from a Sweeney Todd song. It was the first one I thought of, hush! Also! This is AU. Alternate Universe. Totally forgot that.

--

Once upon a time there lived a boy named Sora. Sora was very beautiful and could get anything on demand with just a simple smile. He had many friends and they were willing to get him anything he asked without question. It could be said that Sora was a bit spoiled, but he just smiled and tilted his head and any ill thought toward him was forgotten.

One day, Sora read a magazine that had an article on new and upcoming bands on the islands when he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He promptly left his room and went to find his brother Roxas, who was into the local music scene because of his rocker boyfriend. He found his blond brother sitting at the dinner table, a piece of toast in his mouth, reading the paper.

"Roxas, I want him."

Now, Roxas was a jerk. Sora thought he was jealous because he didn't get as much attention as him. So, it was no surprise when Roxas snorted and continued to read the paper, ignoring his statement.

"Rooooooxasssss", Sora whined.

The blond turned to glare, taking his toast out of his mouth and put it on its plate. "What Sora? I'm busy."

Sora put the magazine on the table and pointed at the picture of the band. A silver haired boy stood in the foreground, a brilliant smile across his face while his other two band mates were laughing at something. "I want him." Then Sora turned on the smile.

Roxas refused to look up, already knowing what was going on. But he looked at the magazine, curious to see who his brother's new fancy was. "Riku? Why him?"

"He's the prettiest boy I have ever seen."

The blond laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"So you'll introduce me to him!?" Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Sora kept on talking. "You're the best brother ever. I'll clean the house so he can come over here." Sora then zoomed off, looking for their mother so he could tell her to clean because company would be coming over.

Roxas almost laughed again, but instead he pulled out cell phone from his jeans pocket and pushed number two on his keypad. The phone rang for a few seconds before a groggy 'hello' came from the other end.

"Axel, wake up. I have something hilarious to tell you. You're going to need to to call Ri."

A groggy mumble only met his excitement.

--

A few days later, Sora was practically bounding out of his shoes. Roxas had told him that today Riku would be coming over. Though they wouldn't be alone, as Roxas and Axel would also be there, he was thrilled that the silver haired teenager had actually chosen to come over. Sora was about to squeal when he heard the doorbell ring. Jumping over the couches, and reaching the door, the spikey haired brunet threw it open only to be met with Axel's smiling face.

"Oh. It's only you", Sora mumbled, opening the door a little more so the skinny red head could get in.

"Don't look so down , So-So. Look behind me!"

There on the sidewalk of the freshly manicured lawn, stood the boy from the magazine. He was even prettier in person than he was in the magazine. He looked up to the brunet still standing in the doorway, his aquamarine eyes glittering.

"Are you Sora?"

The brunet nodded and smiled. He could already see Riku melting.

Weeks began to pass as Riku and Sora became best friends. The brunet loved the way Riku sang so beautifully, and had him sing for him every time he was over at the house. Sora was so often moved by the powerful voice that he was lulled into a deep, comfortable sleep. And every time Sora would offer to pay him back, Riku would brush him off with a hug.

"As long as you are happy, that's all I care about."

And all of Sora's court of friends agreed that Riku's song was one of the finest that they had ever heard.

But, as it were, there was another girl on the island, who could sing just as beautifully as Riku. And she was much like Sora; a smile could get her anything. She wanted Sora to herself. Her name was Kairi and she would do anything to get the brunet as her own.

--

One day, she appeared on the front steps of Sora's house in her finest golden dress and her prettiest sapphire, ruby and emerald jewelry. A satin ribbon was around her neck. When Sora opened the door, she immediately belted her song, and Sora was dazzled by the glittering girl. She was stunning and was immediately drug into the living room so she could sing more for him. Sora had absolutely no idea who had sent this beautiful red head to sing for him, but he was glad.

Ten minutes later, Riku arrived and he was stunned to find Kairi perched in Riku's usual spot with all the aristocratic poise she could muster.

"What's she doing here?"

"She came to sing for me", Sora replied, a delighted smile across his face. "Maybe you two could sing a duet", he suddenly thought. "It would be so beautiful."

Seeing the delight on Sora's face at the mere thought, Riku agreed. So they sat and sang together, but a few minutes later, seeing Sora's eyes were constantly trained on the redhead, Riku left unnoticed. Kairi cheered on the inside, but only sang louder to compensate for the loss of the other voice, glad that Sora was lured in by all of her pretty things.

--

A few weeks later, Sora became very ill with a strange disease. He was confined to a bed, and his violent cough and high fever were only soothed by Kairi's singing.

Half a week passed, with Kairi visiting everyday, singing loudly for him, impressing all his neighbors. But one day, there was a hitch in her voice and she couldn't sing. Sora panicked and immediately had her driven to the doctor to see what was wrong. The brunet sat anxiously in the waiting room, a fit of coughs occasionally breaking his concentration, worrying about what had happen. Twenty minutes passed, and the doctor appeared to tell him what was wrong.

"Her voice is very tired. Now, she may only sing once a week, for fear of losing her voice forever."

Sora sighed, and nodded. They headed home in silence.

--

Five weeks passed and Sora continued to get worse. Kairi didn't seem to be helping when she sang those few times. The brunet was pale, and barely breathing. The red head could not bear to see him like this, so she went away, and no longer came to even visit him. Things began to look grave for the sweet brunet and it was like death was sitting in the very chair that Kairi once occupied. Sora was disoriented, confused and he felt like death had already come and taken him. Roxas no longer visited his brother everyday, either. Instead, he had gone out with his mother to begin planning for his little brother's funeral, as the doctors said there was no hope.

But, a new voice appeared, familiar and so beautiful. Surprising all his doctors, Sora got better. And when his fever broke, he opened his eyes to find Riku sitting there, gently humming a song holding his hand. The brunet could not have been happier.

"You sang for me", he whispered to the humming teenager.

Riku smiled and stroked Sora's hair out of his face. "I did."

"I'm sorry I ever listened to Kairi's singing. She can't compare to you."

"It's alright", Riku whispered back.

"Stay with me", Sora asked tentatively.

"Forever."

And with a smile, Riku leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Sora's lips.


End file.
